Which one will she chose?
by Lilyrose1516
Summary: Haruhi Fugioka has gotten into the elite Ouran Academy! will she chose between one of the few things she never thought she would have, Love, or will she chose her dream, becoming a Lawyer? Since this is my first fanfic, reviews, good and bad, are extremely useful!
1. Meeting Kaoru

Meeting Kaoru

_**Okay, this is my first fanfic that I have ever written, so any comments, good or bad, would be helpful and also if you have any ideas for the story that would be terrific because im not used to this… and I will try to update every Sunday, but no promises… Please enjoy and any feedback is useful… I don't care if you are saying that you hate this story with all of your guts, its still feedback that is helpful! Thank you! And one more thing, I don't, cant, and will never own ouran high school host club or any of its characters except for the ones that are made up and I will say when that is… Now enjoy! **__**J**_

It was Haruhi's first day at Ouran High School, and she was excited! She couldn't wait to see all the different classes that were available! She was walking quickly and quietly to her first class when she fell to the floor with a bump as a young man with orangeish hair sweeped to the left and light, playful but thoughtfull brown eyes looked down at her weirdly. Her first thought was 'oh great, did any of my books get ruined?', but instead she apologized quickly and started to pick up her books when she felt a hand over hers. "Oh! Im sorry!" she draws her hand back quickly and exclaims as the boy hands her the book. "im Kaoru, Kaoru Hittachin. And you are?" he asks politely as Haruhi stands up, her arms filled with books again. "Oh! Im Haruhi Fugioka, nice to meet youuuuu….." her voice trails off as a duplicate of Kaoru steps out from behind him. Kaoru doesn't even glance behind him as he says, "this is my twin brother Hikaru." She stares at the two noticing that the new boys hair was sweeped to the right, but other than that, nothing else was different, yet she could somehow tell them apart. 'hmmmm, I just met them but I can tell them apart, how odd…' she looks up as Kaoru remarks "its close to class starting, come on…" and the two boys walk away.

-time skip-

Haruhi sits in class reading a book as the teacher starts class by calling out names until she reaches Haruhis'. "Haruhi?…..Haruhi Fugioka?" Haruhis' head snaps up and she jumps, dropping her book as she calls out "here". The whole class giggles at her, and from the back of the classroom Kaoru stares at the odd boy that he met this morning and cant seem to get out of his head. "Well I didn't know he was in my class….." he thinks as his brother pokes his side to get his attention. "Kind of a ditz, with his nose in his book anyways… right Kaoru? Hikaru asks him. "Huh? Oh… yeah, I suppose…" Kaoru responds as he turns his attention back to the teacher. 'Hmmm, whats going on with Kaoru? He hasn't been right since this morning… I hope he's okay…" Hikaru thinks as he glances at his twin.

_**Okay! Please tell me what you think? Any coment is nice, good or bad, ideas are very useful as well please! And don't forget that this is my first ever fanfic that's written… I hope you enjoyed! Cant wait for the next one! So look for it this Sunday! Goodnight you guys! And ps, I will come up with a name for you all later! Lol night! :P**_


	2. The New Boy(?)

_**HEYYYY! Im back! So from now on I will try to post a new update every Sunday… any and all reviews, good and bad, are useful, for this is my first time writing a fanfic… so please review! And also, I don't and never will own ouran high school host club or its characters except for my Ocs. I hope you like! And one more thing… comment ideas on who should end up with haruhi, all except for Hikaru, I already have someone for him later on in the story… now go forth and read my Seedlings!**_

_**The new boy(?)**_

**Hikaru and Kaoru laughed as they opened the door to the third music room, otherwise known as the host club. "Hey boss!" they say in unison.**

** "Where the heck have you two been?! Your late! You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" The shockingly handsome blonde-haired, purple-eyed Tamaki Souh turns slightly red with anger as he screeches at them.**

** "Sorry, sorry boss. We had a few things to do before we came…we will try to be quicker next time…" They calmly reply as Tamaki glares at them. The rest of the host club-three other boys- watched with slight curiosity wanting to know what happened next.**

** "Hmmmmm… make sure that you do." Tamaki snaps.**

** "Oh? And if we don't? your such a ditz boss that you wouldn't remember how to tie your shoe if we weren't here, so good luck woht that!" the twins remark as they skip around the blondie poking him. The tension in the room vanished as Tamaki started laughing.**

** "what am I supposed to do with you two?" he cackles loudly.**

**-time skip-**

** The laughing group of boys looked up as a poorly dressed boy with large glasses that hid his eyes on, and shaggy milk chocolate colored hair opened the door, his hands full of books. The host club heard him mumbling to himself, but they couldn't catch what the strange boy had said.**

** "ummm, Excuse me but could you repeat that?" Tamaki cautiously asks the man.**

** "What?" his head pops up, obviously surprised. "Oh, it was nothing…"**

** "Well then… who might you be young man?"**

** "Haruhi Fugioka…" Kaoru's head snaps up at the name and he stares at Haruhi in shock. " And where am I? this doesn't look like a music room… where are all the instruments?"**

** "Ah, the honors student, Haruhi Fugioka. You must have an audacious nerve to fight your way into this school commoner." The man with black hair, shiny glasses that hides his eyes, and a little black book, which he is writing in as he speaks.**

** "The famous honors commoner? Oh wow! Who would've known that he would've been so openly gay?" Hikaru mischievously asks his twin, but when no response comes, he glances at Kaoru only to find his eyes riveted on Haruhi. "Hey, you okay?" Hikaru nudges Kaoru gently.**

** "What? Oh… yeah, im alright… but that's the kid I ran into in the halls this morning…" Kaoru quietly replies as Tamaki enthusiastically irritates Haruhi.**

** "alright… if you say so…" Hikaru looks at his twin as if he doesn't believe him, but lets it drop as everyone hears large CLASH! And turns to watch a giant vase spread to a million pieces as Haruhi stands over it in horror. "Oh now you've done it commoner! That vase was going to be auctioned off at the next school event for eight million yen!"**

** "Ei-eight **_**Million**_** yen?! Uhhhh…" After some calculations he nervously replies "uhhh, im going to have to pay you back for that…"**

** "With what money? You cant even afford the school uniform, how do you expect to pay us back." The man states.**

** "Good point Kyoya!" Tamaki says. And the boy named Kyoya nods slightly as Tamaki goes on "Well commoner! Since you can not pay with money, you shall have to pay with your body!" Haruhi takes a few quick small steps back from the sudden attitude change "**_**Starting today, You Are A Host!**_**" **


	3. My Appiligy

Im sorry, but I have wayyyy too much going on with school and the play that I am in, so I am unable to update this week or next week…I hope that none of you give up on me because of that, and I will make up for this somehow… please forgive me and I will update in two weeks… thank you for (hopefully) understanding my Seedlings!


End file.
